Unlikely Friendship
by chitchats
Summary: The Jewish girl, the Asian boy, and the Latino chica were the most unlikely combination of friendship among the group. Things got up and down, but the trio remained the same.
1. Vitamin D

Before Rachel knocked Matt's door, it already opened itself revealing her friend's face.

"Matthew." She hugged him quickly and went inside. "What is wrong? Why do you need me here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure, please, sit down." He motioned her to sit on one of the couch. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"So, remember a few days ago we all took the 'Vitamin D' from Mrs. Schuester?" He air-quoted and Rachel nodded. "I know you took it too. How did it taste?"

"Um, it was sweet, right?"

"Exactly, Rachel, and that's what made it more dangerous?"

"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous? Is someone sick because of that drug? Oh my God, is it Michael? Please tell me it's not him."

"No, he's fine. He is more than fine."

"Then why is it dangerous? You said Mike is fine after taking that sweet… Oh!"

"Yeah, good thing you get straight A's. So he was here earlier and he asked me if he could dance with you, because he apparently he thought you are a great dancer. So I called you."

"Why didn't you dance with him? You are a greater dancer than me, Matthew."

"Trust me, I did." She raised her eyebrows at that.

"The boys let him choreographed the dance for our number, we even managed to give him a solo dance. He also danced around when you girls were performing. Heck! Yesterday we played Dance-Dance Revolution for hours. I'm so damn tired right now, Rach. And you know what; his mom told me that he hasn't slept since the first day we took that drug." Matt ranted exaggeratedly.

"What do I do?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend. But she could see Matt's face lightened up a little bit. "He is in the studio. Your clothes are in your room."

* * *

Rachel was on the edge of the Rutherford's dance studio's door after changing her clothes. "Michael?"

"Rachel! You are late!" Mike jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry; I had something to do earlier. How are you?" She asked as she hugged him back.

"I am really good, Rachel. I want to dance though. Did Matt tell you that I wanted to dance? Oh, and we can choreograph for Sectionals too! Can we, Rachel, please? And do you know, Rachel, I really want to join the dance crew after graduation, what do you think? Or maybe I could do Broadway like you always wanted to. Which one do you think is the best for me?" He held her hand as he dragged her to his place before in front of the wide mirror.

"Wow I never heard you talked that much before, but whatever it is, you will be great, Michael."

"Thank you! Oh, oh, Rachel, will you dance with me, like, right now? Pretty, pretty please?" He pouted sweetly as he grabbed both of her hands in his. "Uh, yeah, sure, Michael. But I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything! Just say it and we can start dancing, I can do ballet too, you know. Or pop and lock. Oh! I can do salsa! Which dance do you want to do today?"

"I know, and it's your choice. But after dancing, you will go to bed and take a nap, okay?"

"We!"

"I'm sorry, what is it?" She frowned at the full-energy boy in front of her.

"We will go to bed, cuddle, and take a nap." He rolled his eyes and said it with a 'duh' tone. She blinked her wide eyes rapidly, "Michael…"

"I promise to go to bed and take a nap after dancing if you promise to come with me. I don't really want to cuddle with Matt, or worse, with myself." She sighed. Maybe it's the only way, she thought to herself.

"Okay, okay, I will. So, should we start?"

* * *

Rachel was walking through the kitchen when she heard Matt's phone went off from the living room. She ran as quiet as she could and grabbed his phone before Matt woke up. Matt was already sleeping since she changed her clothes to dance with Mike earlier. As Mike, she had sneaked out after cuddling with him under the blanket in her room in Rutherford's residence after 4 hours straight dancing.

"Hello?" She greeted just to get the snarky comment. "Wait, who is it? Where's Matt?"

"It's Rachel, and Matt is sleeping like dead. How can I help you, Santana?"

"He's sleeping? Mike let him sleep?" The brunette could tell that the Latina frowned at the moment.

"As the matter of fact, Michael is sleeping too."

"What? When did that happen? Berry, tell me you did not give him a sleeping pill!"

Rachel sighed. Of course Santana would think of that. "What? Why would I do that? And he just started to sleep a few minutes ago, for your record."

"Whatever. Tell Matt that Britt's sleeping too and I'll be there around 7."

"Wait, Brittany had been dancing around too?" Rachel cringed at the thought Brittany and Michael couldn't stop moving their feet.

"Yeah, not as bad as Mike. But yeah."

"Okay, I'll tell Matt later. Anything else?"

"No. Bye." She heard the Latina hung off the call and sighed. She didn't know what to do so she decided to cook some food for her sleeping beauties.

* * *

"Berry! Open the door!" Santana knocked the door loudly as Rachel ran from the kitchen.

"Santana, would you please turn down your voice? You don't want to wake the dancing monster." She loudly whispered as the Latina raised her eyebrows. "Who the hell is the dancing monster?"

"Michael."

"I don't know you can joke around, Berry." Santana smirked as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Thank you? Do you want a drink, Santana?" She asked and was surprised when Santana nodded quietly. They were in an awkward silent for a few minutes until Rachel decided to begin the conversation. "So, when did you become friends with Michael?"

"Since my birth, practically. We are neighbors."

Rachel nodded slightly and heard, "You and Matt?"

"Oh, his mother was the nurse who helped my birth mother when I was born. And as the matter of fact, my mom left me; Nancy was the one who suggested my fathers to adopt me. They were best friends in college back then." Santana copied her gesture before and just nodded. But she added, "How come I knew nothing about you and Mike? And I thought you like Finn?"

Rachel widened her eyes. How could Santana know that she liked Finn? "What? No, no, no! I do not like Finn, Santana."

The Latina rolled her eyes and mumbled yeah-you-don't. Rachel rushed adding, "And there is nothing going on between Michael and me. I just happened to dance with him, today."

"He seems to like you." Rachel had no answer for the statement that Santana said. And she had no idea at all. She always saw Mike as Brittany's significant and Santana was always around him too.

"You break his heart, I break your nose." Santana added. Rachel looked at her in disbelief but nodded quickly.

They were back in silence while waiting Matt to wake up, but this time they were in the living room watching Footloose together. Rachel's thought wondered around thinking how in the name of choir God she sat next to the Latina without her giving snarky insults to her. And Santana herself was thinking that maybe that Berry girl wasn't as disgusting as Quinn told her.


	2. Sectionals

"I believe you."

The three words that Rachel Berry said earlier had made Santana Lopez smiling for the rest of the day. Before they went up to the stage, Mike came to her with his lips closed tightly.

"Okay, what do you want, Chang? I am terribly sorry that Brittany did that to all of us, but I thought you were the one who should believe me?" She snapped.

"I believe you." He said smiling widely. He was mimicking Rachel's words earlier in the green room.

She hit his chest making him laughed. "I hate you."

"Thank you, I love you too, San. Now do me a favor." His face became serious.

"No, I don't want to kiss you just because you need my superpower before performing for the first time in front of a bunch of people for a competition."

"Thank you for reminding me that, I don't love you anymore. But no, that's not what I meant. Your new friend over there is freaking nervous as hell. Go wish her a good luck or something." Mike pointed his back to the corner of the stage where Rachel paced back and forth.

"You've got to be kidding me! No!" She looked at Mike with disbelief. If Mike thought she would go soft to the brunette, he thought wrong.

"Yes, you will. It's the least you can do after she stood up for you. She is going to win this for us."

She sighed heavily. As much as she hated it, Mike was true, though. "You are coming with me."

He smiled and scooted away so she could walk first. She stopped at Rachel's back, "Berry."

Rachel jumped a bit and turned around, "Santana, Michael. Hi. Can I help you?"

"Actually, Rachel, yes you can, Santana wanted to say something and she wanted you to hear her out." Mike began, understood that his Latina friend couldn't say anything nice directly. The Latina glared at him in return, but tried to talk. She couldn't really concentrate herself as Rachel watched her expectantly. "Uh, it is, uh... What I meant to say is, uh…"

"We wanted to wish you good luck." He helped her again.

"Yeah, that's it. Break a leg, or, whatever." Santana rushed rolling her eyes to Mike making the boy smirked.

Rachel's eyes widened, but quickly went nervous again. "Oh! Thank you, guys. Really, thanks a lot."

"And Santana said she wanted to hug you." Mike grinned. This time Santana's eyes went wide. She elbowed him with an uncomfortable smile plastered her face. Rachel smiled sweetly. "You don't have to. But really, thank you guys, I really need that. And there is no need to make Santana uncomfortable, Michael."

Mike just shrugged and slipped his arms around Rachel where she returned immediately. When he was about to pull out, they heard Santana said, "And Berry."

Mike looked at her expectantly with his arm still around Rachel's waist. Santana took a deep breath, "Thank you, for believing me."

Rachel smiled widely feeling a tear coming out from her eyes and Mike smiled at his friend proudly. The next thing the girls knew, Mike pulled Santana into the hug. Rachel laughed lightly making Santana grinned and finally hugged them back. Mike chuckled at them and whispered slowly, "Let's win this thing!"

* * *

Rachel smiled as wide as she could when she belted out the verse of Don't Rain on My Parade where her Glee mates would come out. It was fact that she had no friends, and her Glee club fellows didn't really considered her as friends, so she wasn't that surprised when no one came to talk to her before she came out to stage. Not even Finn. She accepted a quick peck on the cheek from Matthew, but what made her surprised was that Santana and Michael came to her at the last minute. Michael, she could handle, but wow, did Santana Lopez just really wish her a good luck?

She ended the song flawlessly. The least she could do for Santana and Michael, and of course Matthew, was rocking the stage with the ballad number. The crowd gave her a standing ovation, something she could really get used to. As she walked back to her friends to sing the next number, she saw Santana smiled sweetly at her. She returned the smile and looked at Michael who grinned at her. This competition was going to be a blast, and she would love to remember it forever.

* * *

Brittany made sure that she and Santana hugged Rachel when they announced that New Directions had won. Even with their former song had been sabotaged, they won fairly. The blonde hugged her tightly and whispered her genuine sorry to the brunette, while the Latina hugged her quickly. Rachel beamed and Michael laughed at the view. He twirled Rachel around making her laughed with him. She whispered her thank you to his ear as he put her down back to her feet.

* * *

She was packing her bag when she felt big arms around her waist. "You know, the world is going to end, tonight."

She frowned and turned to see her best friend. "What do you mean, Matthew? Did you watch another apocalypse movie? Because you need to stop, and I am not watching it with you."

"You are mean. But no, it's not that, it's worse than that. You talked to Santana, Santana let Mike and Brittany talked and hugged you, you and Santana hugged each other, and the most obvious sign for the end of the world is that you both smiled while doing it. Since you and Santana are friends now, the world is coming to the end. Maybe at 8PM sharp." He made her chuckled but continued packing her stuffs.

"We aren't friends; I don't think Santana would consider me as her friend. We barely were acquaintances. And she was just saying thank you for me believing in her." She shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe the world is ending at midnight."

"Matthew!" She smacked his arm made him cringed. "Alright, alright! Come on everyone is on their way to the bus and we wouldn't want my mom gets worried."

She smiled at her friend and let him took her bag. She was going to stay at the Rutherford's since her fathers were away. It was like the best way to end the best day.


	3. Hell-O

Mike opened his locker door and suddenly saw a photo that he attached a few days before. A photo of Brittany and him that taken after Sectionals. He grimaced at the thought of Brittany. He liked her, she was nothing but sweet to Mike, and never forgot to mention that she danced as well as he did. After all, it was Santana that got him rid from Brittany. He was close enough to Santana to call her as his friends, hell they had known each other since her birth. And he knew exactly why she didn't want him to be with Brittany. Yes, Britt was amazing, but Santana knew better that the blonde never felt for one guy more than a month. She was sure that Britt would break his heart in a few days. And she didn't want Mike to hurt more than he should feel. But he didn't expect Santana to make Britt and herself flirting to Finn. The day after Santana dragged Brittany to Breadstix with Finn, the blonde immediately broke up with him.

He sighed and took the photo out just to shove it to the back of his Chemistry book. He had English now, but he was too sad and didn't want to meet his Glee friends that ran into his class. Matt had tried to comfort him but he told him he wanted to be alone. Then again, he was a Chang, and a Chang never skipped classes if it wasn't necessary, even when he still got A in his bag without perfect attendance.

So he dragged his skinny body to the classroom as slow as possible. He didn't know whether he considered himself lucky or not, because he entered the classroom a second after their teacher, Mrs. Simmons, got in, so his friends wouldn't have a chance to ask him questions about the sort-of-break-up things. Bad luck, the only seat that hadn't been taken was in the back seat, right next to Rachel Berry. He frowned for a moment wondering why Rachel sat in the back seat and not in her usual seat in front of the teacher, but then he soon realized that this would be the longest English he attended.

It was half an hour after Mrs. Simmons began teaching when Rachel put a neatly-folded paper on the top of his opened book. He even chuckled a bit, because a minute before her paper was on his table, he was actually thinking how Rachel managed not to rant out for the half period, not even to answer every question that Mrs. Simmons asked to her students. So he opened the folded paper without taking a look to the brunette.

_Michael, I know it's not my place to tell that everything is going to be alright. But it will. I know what happened to you and Brittany, and I'm really sad that she broke up with you because honestly, you two were the most adorable couple that I have ever seen. _

_But, it's okay, you will be fine. You are a great guy, Michael, so don't let her immature decision affect your life. Whenever I was sad because someone broke my heart, I sang my heart out. Maybe you can do that too. I know your voice is great, I heard you sang Aerosmith's once. Even though it wasn't my first choice of song, but you sounded beautiful. Again, I also understand that you may be uncomfortable to belt out your heart, so I suggest that you dance over it. And I will be more than happy if you want to dance with me in Glee rehearsal today._

_Enjoy your cookies, Michael. _

- - _Rachel Berry *_

Cookies? He thought.

As he looked up to her, she had already pack her books and got ready to her next class. Apparently the period had ended while he was reading her letter.

"I'll see you in Glee Club," she smiled to him and ran into Tina and Matt who waited her outside for their next class.

He just mumbled a 'yeah' even though she couldn't hear him, and the next second he found that she had left the cookies on her chair. He chuckled and took the cookies. He had a free period so he decided to stay in the classroom enjoying Rachel's vanilla cookies and reading her letter again.

He smiled as he read the letter for the fourth times, and then hopped out the classroom heading himself to the nearest 7-Eleven. He bought a grape slushy and a strawberry one for himself. He knew Rachel's favorite from Puck, along with Rachel's combination locker. He felt guilty as he opened her locker easily, maybe she would hate him for breaking into her locker. But he wanted to say thank you in his own way, so he placed the Big Gulp in her locker along with a piece of paper in front of the cup so she could read it.

* * *

Rachel was never a big fan of Biology, especially when she had no friends in her class. Matt and Tina were with her earlier because they were friends since third grade and every period Matt made sure to walk his girls to their classes if no one's around. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, couldn't wait to meet her boyfriend at lunch. So the second the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat to find Finn waiting in front of the class. She beamed at Finn, but soon changed into her known curious-Rachel. She knew something was wrong with him. The next thing she knew, Finn had ranted about not wanting to be her boyfriend anymore.

She ran away from Finn. She didn't even bother to have lunch and headed to the auditorium. Feeling relief that the room was empty, she sat on the piano chair and began pressing random keys. She chose not to cry anymore after leaving Finn in the hallway with tears.

After almost a period making herself busy in the auditorium, she forced herself to go towards her locker to take her bag before her last class, Glee Club. As she opened her locker, she was rather surprised to find half-melted grape slushy in her locker. Her thought wondered who might happen to leave the slushy in her locker and landed to Noah. She shook her head; Noah was being a sweet boyfriend and attached to his baby mama for the entire day. Then she found the note. She read it and smiled brightly. She slipped the note to her wallet and walked to the toilet with a shy smile on her face and a slushy in her hand, hoping no one would see her happy face after her break up. Little did she knew, the Asian guy saw all of her movements and whispered to himself, "Great, Chang!"

_Thank you, Rach. You're great too. Whenever someone breaks your heart, you should call me and let me dance while you sing._

_Your cookies are great. Is there any chance that I will get some more anytime soon? ;)_

- - _MC_

She was the last to get in the choir room and suddenly felt angry as she saw Finn was flirting to Santana and Brittany. But she felt concerned the most when he saw Mike sat in the back of Finn's seat by himself. She really wanted to seat next to Mike, but it meant that she had to sit behind Santana, watching their sickening flirtatious moment. So she took a seat behind Tina. When Mr. Schuester came, and asked them for their Hello assignment, she had had enough to hold on and not burst out. So she ignored the assignment and just told their teacher that she had a song prepared.

Mike wasn't surprised when he heard the drum beat and piano tune for Rachel's rendition of Gives You Hell. It was his 'theme song' that day and he couldn't help but looking at her sympathetically.

He found himself enjoy singing the chorus with the other members. But he didn't expect Rachel to point at him when she sang the part "Now you'll never see…"

He remembered what he wrote to Rachel earlier, and maybe it was the way she wanted him to prove his words, so he just shrugged and jumped up to the floor and danced with her. It was just simple moves, he was dancing around her. He knew the lyric well, so when Rachel pointed Finn angrily, he knew he should put up his little acting skill for her. He pouted to her before she reached his shoulder. And she just smirked back knowingly after she kicked him playfully in his stomach.

He made sure he danced near to her for the rest of the song, and he did. Because he knew that she was singing her heart out, she knew that he was dancing his heart out, and both knew that they were in that together.

He leaned against his car in the parking lot after Glee. Rachel wasn't out of school yet, so he waited. After a few minutes, he heard she talked animatedly to Artie and Tina. They said their goodbye to her, so he waited until she spotted him in his place. She did and ran a little to the spot where he stood.

"Michael, thank you for the slushy, it is really delicious." She said happily. Before Mike could open his mouth, she added, "And thanks for dancing with me for the number."

He smiled back, "Well, thank you for the cookies, Rach."

She grinned widely and raised her pinky finger. "Friends?"

He chuckled at her antique, but nodded and linked his finger to her.

"Friends."

She laughed, and he really liked the sound of it. So he hugged her, and within seconds she hugged him back.

"Hey, I want to talk about Santana." He whispered.

"I didn't angry with her, if that's what you wanted to talk about; it's not her fault that Finn is actually like that. And I knew what she did to you, because Brittany doesn't like you as much as Santana or I do. She loved fooling around, and you deserve better." She smiled weakly, but he could see her eyes beaming. So he pulled her again in a hug.

"So, does my little friend need a ride home? Because I only give my friend a ride home only if she asks me too, nicely," He asked her after pulling away, hands still around her waist.

"Well, does my friend want more cookies? Because I only bake cookies for my friend only if he gives me a ride home, and dances with me, and takes me to the park, and gives me a piggy-ride."

He opened his mouth, not believing her innocent face.

"You didn't just say that, Rach. But you got a deal," He smiled at her. Then he opened the passenger door for her, "After you, my lady."

Her laugh burst out, and so did his. On the way back to her house, Rachel found an Aerosmith's CD and immediately put in on the stereo so Mike could sing it out for her. He just shook his head, thinking that maybe this was a start to their beautiful friendship.


End file.
